Hare
Hare is a hare who appears in the books and the TV series. He is the elected leader of the group of hares that travel from Farthing Wood to White Deer Park. Hare travels with Mrs Hare and their two leverets in the book, but the leverets are not born until they reach the park in the TV series. Books The Animals of Farthing Wood Hare is one of the more senior members of the group and is involved in most of the major discussions during the journey. Hare is the most vocal in opposing Rabbit's selfish behaviour, calling him a disgrace at one point during the journey. After crossing the river, Hare is one of the animals who returns to help rescue the panicking rabbits, and is also involved in rescuing Badger from the river later on. While Fox is missing, Hare takes on the responsibility of carrying Toad during the journey. Hare is one of the animals who goes to investigate the shrike and discovers its larder of dead animals, then tries to ensure that Badger does not see the terrible sight himself. At the end of the journey Hare arrives safely at White Deer Park with the majority of the other animals. In the Grip of Winter When Badger goes missing Fox asks Hare to help him search the park, but he is unable to find their missing friend. Later one of Hare's young leverets is killed and eaten by a stoat, but Hare is not present to witness it. When Fox comes up with a plan to rid the park of the poachers, Hare is one of the animals used as a sentry to warn the others as the poachers arrive. He is not the first to see the poachers, but he races to the pond to watch the plan unfold. When the poachers have gone and Rabbit suggests leaving the hibernating animals out of the celebrations, Hare reminds him that he did almost as little to help as they did and the animals agree that everyone should be present. Fox's Feud When Bold goes missing in Scarface's territory, Adder tells Hare to go and inform Fox, who takes his family to search for him. Hare tells some of the other animals what is happening and a small group of them follow Fox and his family into Scarface's territory to see what is going on. When Mrs Hare is killed by Scarface, Hare calls for revenge and offers to sacrifice himself to help achieve it, but Fox tells him there will be no more sacrifices. After the death of Scarface, Hare finds himself another mate within the park. This is Hare's final appearance in the book series as he has passed away by the start of The Siege of White Deer Park, which is set nearly two years later. TV series In the TV series Hare is depicted as pragmatic and independent but somewhat impatient. He is often quite rude when expressing his opinions. Season 1 He is initially very opposed to the ideas of the entire Farthing Wood community travelling together to White Deer Park and, citing the carnivores in the group as natural enemies. He consents when Badger proposes a new form of the Woodland oath, but is horrified by the idea of Fox leading the group until Badger explains the decision. Hare could at times be confrontational to members he saw as holding back the group. He frequently calls Rabbit out for his self-centered behavior. He also shows annoyance at Mr. Pheasant when the latter mourns the death of his wife. Hare even scorns the latter's memory when Pheasant is shot in the attempt to locate and retrieve Adder. He voices his distrust of Badger and Toad when the latter leads the group astray in Fox's absence. After the chaos at the church, Hare suggests they should leave the lost animals behind, but is vetoed almost at once. He does however show concern for the others when they are in peril and was one of the first animals in the group to help rescue Badger from drowning. He also tries to help quench the discension among the smaller animals towards the end of the journey. Season 2 ... Appearances Books *''The Animals of Farthing Wood'' *''In the Grip of Winter'' *''Fox's Feud'' TV series *Series 1 *Series 2 Category:Book characters Category:TV characters Category:Hares Category:Minor Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Alive Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Characters who Have a Mate Category:Elderly Characters Category:Mammals Category:Characters who Died of Old age Category:Characters who Died of Old Age